Wings
by Starherd
Summary: Three short fics focusing on Yazoo and Loz, related by the theme of Wings. BEWARE THE SHONENAI.
1. I Snow Angel

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer found below.

**Warnings:** These short pieces contain shonen-ai - that is, non-sexual guy x guy (though if you squint there's some sex alluded to). If that's not your thing, Turn Back Now.

There's also what might be some Tifa/Cloud in the third one; if _that_ bothers you, avoid that one.

**Explanation:** This fic is actually a set of three more or less unrelated fics, joined by the theme of Wings. The ever-inspirational Lightbulby wanted fic to support her self-described wing fetish. She had a thing for Yazoo with wings (no explanation necessary), so I obliged. :-)

So, here you have three fics.

In the first two, Yazoo has big feathery wings. He just DOES. XD

In the third, the wings are an angsty metaphor.

Enjoy. :-)

* * *

* * *

I. Snow Angel

* * *

Lying on his back, staring at the heavy sky, Loz smiled. The world was monochrome - white snow and grey sky and black-timbered cabin crouched behind him in the snowdrifts with dark grey smoke wisping from the chimney. He liked it this way, and liked the snow most of all. It hushed the world and kept it away and forced them to stay here where nothing could come for them. It let them rest and be together.

Yazoo's face appeared above his, upside-down. "What are you doing?"

"Making a snow angel," Loz announced, demonstratively swishing his arms and legs in the drift. "Like the people in the picture book in the cabin."

Yazoo blinked, but had the grace to keep the skepticism from his expression. "You're going to get hypothermia."

"I'll go in and you can warm me up, when I'm done." He smiled at the snowflakes that seemed to flutter around his brother's head on their way down, and closed his eyes as a few landed on his face.

Yazoo huffed. "I hope you're not expecting to crawl under the quilt with me before your toes have thawed out."

Loz opened one eye. Have to try a different track. "You should try this. It's fun."

"You may have noticed that I've had a little trouble lying on my back lately," Yazoo responded dryly, eyes narrowing.

Loz grinned up at him. "So try the other way."

Yazoo tilted his head, then carefully stepped around his brother and flopped front-first into the snow a little ways away, catching himself with his hands. "You just want to see me get a face-full of snow."

"Nuh-uh." Loz flapped his arms again. "Not even looking. Now try it."

There were a few peaceful moments of silence, and then the _whoomph_ of a great deal of air suddenly being moved. Powdery snow sprayed thickly into the air, much of it landing on Loz.

After sputtering and pawing at his suddenly freezing face for nearly a full minute, Loz sat up. "You _cheated_," he whined, scooping up a handful of snow and cupping it in his hands to mold it.

With only his mischievous eyes visible over his folded arms, Yazoo raised his pearly grey wings once more, threatening. "I'll do it again if you throw that."

He barely had time to curl one wing over as a shield to protect his face from Loz's snowball. It smashed against the feathers and stuck for a moment; Yazoo had to shake it off before retaliating.

_WHOOMPH_.

Loz realized a little too late that while snowballs could be dodged, walls of snow being blown at you were significantly more difficult to escape.

It was a good half-hour before both of them collapsed again, breathing hard and laughing. Once he'd caught his breath, Loz sat up, and reached over to brush the snow from his brother's wings. "They cold?" He asked, combing gloved fingers through smoky feathers.

"N-nah. Lots of air t-trapped in there. Insulates th-them." Yazoo frowned at his chattering teeth, resting his head against his arms again and watching his brother. Loz's lips seemed to be turning a bit blue, and he was shivering, but he seemed to be so entranced by the wings - again - that he didn't notice.

"C-c'mon, let's go in," Yazoo suggested, pushing himself to his knees. He could still keep his teeth from chattering if he concentrated. "Kadaj was trying to perfect the powdered milk to cocoa ratio for hot chocolate so it wouldn't be watery again. He has to be done by now."

Loz grinned, snapping out of his trance as soon as Yazoo's movement broke his gaze. "If he was done, he'd be out here yelling at us to get inside."

Yazoo tilted his head. "True. I suppose we'll just have to curl up under the quilt and wait for him."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.


	2. II Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**Disclaimer found below.

* * *

* * *

II. Guardian Angel

* * *

Loz was the guardian. He was the biggest, and the strongest, and even the fastest, sometimes. His brothers meant more to him than anything else in the world, so he protected them and did as they told him.

It made it hard to let go and let them do what they needed to do without him. When the three of them were separated, all he could think about was bringing them back together again. It hurt to be apart. When they were not together, he could not shield them or help them.

They were supposed to meet in the seashell-city at sundown. Kadaj called to say that the storm had grouded him at the coast, but there was no word from Yazoo. For hours after sunset, Loz fretted and paced, until he finally curled and cried and tried to rest.

Yazoo found him after midnight, still too worried to sleep, and lay with him and shared warmth and smiled and mocked and reassured. He rested his chin on folded arms over Loz's chest and shook the rain from his wings until they shone silver, rather than pewter, in the clouded moonlight. He settled his wings over them both like a blanket, shielding them.

And Loz knew that the greatest dream of the protector is to be protected.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.


	3. III Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:** Disclaimer found below.

There's what might be some Tifa/Cloud in this one; if that bothers you, turn back now.

Also, Here there be ANGST and CHARACTER DEATH, oh my.

Even if it is kinda canon.

* * *

* * *

III. Fallen Angel

* * *

Tifa cried out when she saw the explosion, but she screamed afterward, when the remains of the roof were shown to be clear and empty. Cloud was gone.

It hurt more than anything. More than seeing her father die, more than being cut open by Masamune and tumbling down the reactor steps, more than watching Cloud be someone else, more than watching the Planet as it nearly died.

She grabbed the digital binoculars from Yuffie and shouted for Cid to direct the Sierra over every part of the building and surroundings.

Staring through the glass floor of the gondola, she sighted something in the shadowy rubble at the base of the tower. Something that gleamed with its own light. She zoomed in to see.

It was Kadaj's brothers, lying broken in each others' arms, corpses slowly sublimating in Aeris' rain like snow in hot sunlight. They were nearly gone now; she could just make out the darkness of their bodies, blood sprayed out from their impact like wings.

Her mouth opened slightly, barely acknowledged recognition demanding some sort of emotion - pity, maybe. But she swallowed and turned away.

It wasn't Cloud.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.


End file.
